Lizzie And Kate: Partners At A Summer Job?
by lizzielovah
Summary: Lizzie found a summer job at the style shack. She found out that Kate is going to be her partner. But Kate turns out to be friendly to her again. Is this a fake so she could get Lizzie to do all the things she has to do? Or...?
1. School's Out!

Chapter One:  
School's Out!!!  
  
"I can feel the sun!" Said Lizzie as she walks out of Hillridge Academy's doors. The trio has been waiting for summer since the first day of school.  
  
"Yep. School's out. We have the whole summer together. What do you want to do?" Asked Miranda.  
  
"Oh. Did I mention I applied for a summer job at the Style Shack?" Said Lizzie.  
  
"Let's see, you get either a top, jeans, accessory, shoe and money per month and you also do it on weekends and still have full payment? Not so bad at all." Asked Gordo.  
  
"Yeah. Cool, huh?? I'm starting tomorrow. Care to join or visit me??" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah. Now, let's just go to Digital Bean. I'm hungry!!" Said Gordo.  
  
So, they went to the Digital Bean and ordered smoothies.  
  
"This new Mixed Berries Smoothie is so yummy!" Said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah. But I bet when you taste my 10-choccie Smoothie you'll gulp it all up and say it's better!" Said Miranda.  
  
"I don't know the thing about you guys. I'll just drink my soda and wait for you two." Said Gordo.  
  
"Uh...whatever." Said Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
When they finished, Lizzie went to the Style Shack to check what she's going to do and who her partner is.  
  
"Hello there, Lizzie McGuire." Said Ashley, the store's owner.  
  
"H-hello, Ms. Parker." Said Lizzie.  
  
"I-I was just going to check on what I'm supposed to do and who my partner is." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Well, okay. You are a shopkeeper so you have to ask what the people want and be the cashier. Your partner is Kate Sanders. I hope you two have fun together!" Said Ashley.  
  
"Kate is going to be my partner?!" Asked Lizzie. 


	2. Kate Is My Partner?

Chapter Two:  
Kate Is My Partner?!  
  
"Yes, Lizzie. Why? Any problem?" Asked Ashley.  
  
"N-nothing. I-I just was surprised that my friend and schoolmate will be my partner." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, really? So you two are friends? This is great! Have fun with Kate!!!" Said Ashley.  
  
When Lizzie went out of the store, she went straight home and called Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. What's up?" Asked Miranda.  
  
"I went to the Style Shack and guess what? I'm partners with KATE SANDERS!!!" Said Lizzie.  
  
"K-Kate Sanders?!" Said Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"I hope you'll survive the whole summer with her!!!" Said Miranda, over acting.  
  
"Don't over act, Miranda. I'll survive! As long as it's not Kate's friend Claire." Said Lizzie, laughing at Miranda.  
  
"Yeah. Kate is MUCH better than Claire." Said Gordo.  
  
"Uh...I got to go. Mom's calling me." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Said Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Lizzie quickly went down to see why her mom is calling her.  
  
"Hey, honey. How's your summer job?" Asked Jo.  
  
"NG – Not Good. I'm partners with KATE!" Said Lizzie.  
  
"That's okay, sweetie. As long as it's not her friend Claire." Said Jo.  
  
"Yeah. Got to go, mom. I'll have to wake up early tomorrow." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Okay. Sweet dreams and good night, Lizzie." Said Jo.  
  
"Good night, mom." Said Lizzie.  
  
When Lizzie woke up, she took a bath, got dressed and went straight to the Style Shack.  
  
"Hey, Ash." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, Liz." Said Ashley.  
  
"Hey, you're early, McGuire. Hope we have fun together." Said a voice right behind her. 


	3. Working With Kate

Chapter Three:  
Working With Kate  
  
"Hey, Kate." Said Lizzie.  
  
"So, how's your summer?" Asked Kate in a friendly voice.  
  
Toon Lizzie: Is this Kate? If the real Kate is kidnapped by aliens or brainwashed, I sure hope she never changes!!!  
  
"Good, I guess. Why are you so nice?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Um... nothing." Said Kate  
  
'This is getting good. I am getting Lizzie as a friend again!' Thought Kate.  
  
While they were working, Lizzie tried asking questions to Kate, but doesn't get any good answers.  
  
'Really weird. I should buy a cheap lie detector. ' Thought Lizzie.  
  
When Lizzie bought the lie detector, she went to Kate.  
  
"Are you really nice and friendly to me?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yes, duh!" Replied Kate.  
  
The lie detector didn't beep. She wasn't lying.  
  
"S-sorry Kate. I thought you were lying." Said Lizzie.  
  
"That's okay. If I was lying, I wouldn't be nice for two hours!" Replied Kate. "Come on. I'll treat you to the Digital Bean after our job." She continued.  
  
The End 


End file.
